The Hogwarts Sexathon Series: Smile, Granger!
by perfectsmuttyvampire
Summary: Hermione is beyond tired of Blaise constantly taking her picture. She steals his camera, and Blaise comes to strike a deal to get it back…


**A/N: Due to demand, and my own twisted imagination, I have decided to launch "The Hogwarts Sexathon" Series. Multiple pairing, positions and placements as the Hogwarts students shag their way around the Hogwart's Castle. MAIN pairings will be:**

**Harry/Draco**

**Hermione/Blaise**

**Ron/Luna**

**Ginny/Blaise**

**Hermione/Ron**

**Twincest**

**Harry/Blaise/Draco**

**Twins/Hermione**

**Ginny/Hermione**

**I've no doubt I'll think up more pairings as I publish the stories. Usual warnings, they will be FULL of smut. There will be incest, slash, femmeslash, threesomes, kink, bondage, foul language. Consider yourselves duly warned. **

**These stories have no point apart from smut. Don't review going, "there's no background or build-up, you don't establish the relationships blah-de-blah-de-blah." It's smut, I'm not trying to put plot into it. It is PWP. **

**First story in this series was Kiss This, Bitch.**

**Apart from the title, these stories are NOT connected, so different people will appear with other pairings, and even if a relationship is established at the end, it won't lead on. OK? **

**So, now that is firmly out of the way, here we go…**

TITLE: Smile, Granger!

SUMMARY: Hermione is beyond tired of Blaise constantly taking her picture. She steals his camera, and Blaise comes to strike a deal to get it back…

PAIRING: Hermione/Blaise

WARNING: Smut, and lots of it.

THESE CHARACTERS ARE PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA.

HPOV

"Smile, Granger!" Flash. I grit my teeth. "Granger, it's a gorgeous one."

"Blaise, do you remember a conversation I had with you not so very long ago? About not taking my picture?"

"Oh, but Granger, you look stunning under candlelight."

"Get knotted, Zabini," He slings his arm around my waist, pulls me close, and snaps us together. I snap. I snatch his camera, and I walk into the crush of students, ignoring his shouts to get my ass back there with his camera.

He's been taking my picture since the school year started six months ago. I don't even want to know what he does with them. I sure as hell never see them, even though he protests he's compiling shots for the yearbook, that he'll pick the best, and he needs as many as possible. Well, I don't want him to take my damn picture. And I have a plan to make sure he stops.

_Blaise, _

_Come to the Prefects bathroom tonight, at midnight. I'm willing to negotiate about the camera. If you're late, I'll hurt it._

_Hermione._

I send this via Draco, who raises his head from snogging Harry to promise he'll deliver it.

BPOV

Stupid effing Granger. She nicks my camera, and then she thinks she can order me about like this. Huh. I wonder what she wants from me in exchange for the wellbeing of my camera. I know she'll wreck it if I don't give her what she wants and I know she'll wreck it if I promise her something and then break my promise. So midnight sees me entering the Prefects bathroom. It's in total darkness.

"Granger?" I look round, but the darkness is solid. "Lumos!" Nothing happens.

"Sorry, Zabini," She says, coolly. She could be right next to me, or at the other side of the bathroom. "There's a charm on this entire place. Only I can use magic."

"You want to negotiate, and I'm prepared to listen."

"You say the photographs you take of me are for the Hogwarts yearbook."

"Yes."

"There is no yearbook, Zabini. So that leads me to ask the question - what are you really taking the photo's for?"

"Sharp, Granger, very sharp."

"Indeed. So, unless you want me to drop your precious camera, start doing some fast talking. And nothing but the truth, please." I let the silence drag on. Her voice is a dangerous sing-song when she talks again. "Zabini, I'm waiting."

"Lights, and I'll talk, Granger," I bargain. "You give me lights, and I'll talk."

"No way, Zabini. That'll ruin everything, and you have to know _I'm_ the one in charge." I'm going to get killed the minute I start talking. I think I'd prefer death to speed towards me out of the darkness.

"You really want to know?"

"I really want to know."

"Fine. I was taking the pictures because," I heave a sigh. She's going to kill me. "I took the pictures because ever since you came back after the summer, I've fancied the pants off you. And I wanted to know that I'd have something to remember you by." I'm waiting for her to laugh. She doesn't, instead she walks over to me. I hear her footsteps echo across the bathroom. Warm hands touch my face. "You can see me!"

"Yes," she whispers. "I can see you. I can see you blushing." She steps back. Away, into the darkness again. "So, you just wanted to remember me."

"Yes."

"I think, for your honesty, you deserve a little exclusive."

And she murmurs something, and the darkness is lifted. She's run a bath, and steam curls up. There are thousands of candles. She's lit this bathroom by means of candles alone. And she's standing there, in her uniform.

"I'll pose, here and now, however you want, in exchange for your promise that you won't take any more unexpected photos and you'll never let another soul see these pictures."

"Deal, Granger." She extends one hand, and I shake it.

And boy, but she poses. She gets more and more scantily clad. And by the end of our photo shoot, I'm rock hard, just from watching her make a transformation from geek to princess. I know for certain I'll never look at her in the same way again. She gets dressed, and she goes towards the door. I go after her, pulling her back, pressing her back against my front.

"No way do you get to leave just like that, Granger." She smiles. I see her lips curve from the corner of my eye, and she tilts her head, meeting my eyes. Lust dances in cinnamon eyes. "You came here for one reason, and for one reason only."

"Tell me, then. Tell me why I came."

"You came to seduce me, Granger. I can see it in your eyes, I hear it in your voice and don't think I don't know why you agreed to pose for me. You desire me," and I lean down, whisper against her lips, hear her intake of breath, "just as much as I desire you."

HPOV

He rumbled me. But what the hell? And he kisses me once, gently, a chaste press of lips to lips, before he pulls back, searches me with burning dark eyes.

"Prove it." I challenge, and he plunders my mouth with his, turning me in his arms, pressing us together, one hand in my hair, one hand gripping my leg, hitching it up to rest against his hip. He kisses me, I kiss him back, and he slams me against a wall.

"Need you now." And I'm good with this, good with him being in control, good with him having me fully dressed, up against a wall. He shoves my skirt out of the way. I smirk when he realises I didn't put my panties back on. "You filthy, wanton little _whore_, Granger. What would they say, if they could see you now, the great Head Girl in the arms of a Slytherin, flushed and panting for me against a wall like the slut you really are?" He slams a finger inside me, fucking me brutally with that one digit, adds another, twists them together inside me, making me cry out, whimper helplessly, tightening my grip on him. I hear him fumble with his zip, and my hands push jeans down, and he slams home inside me. I scream, and he kisses me brutally hard, his kiss a reflection of wild thrusts. I feel so full, and he's so good, and his hips slam into mine with the snap of flesh on flesh. I lift my hips, he hits something inside me and I shriek his name, not caring if anybody can hear us. Somehow we're on the floor, one leg on his shoulder, one leg around his waist, my nails digging into his shoulder as he slams into me. Everything around me blurs out, all I can see, feel, smell, touch, it's all him, how good his cock feels as he fills me.

When I orgasm, I scream wordlessly, and he swears, biting my shoulder. We lay together, unable to do anything but pant.

"Fuck me, Granger."

"I just did, Zabini," I retort.


End file.
